Letters
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Letters written to home from all sides of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters**

**A/N I do not own Avatar**

To My Dear Sister,

I miss you all so much. It's been a few days since we left the Northern Water Tribe. I can't believe we're traveling to the South Pole. We're going to attack some Fire Nation troops too. I guess we have the strength. We did manage to hold off the Fire Nation.

I don't think the war will last much longer, now that the Avatar has returned. Did you see what he did to all those ships? I mean, how can the Fire Nation stand up to that?

How is mother? She was really upset when Hahn died. He died in the line of duty. I still grieve for him, but not as much as mother. I bet Hahn would have loved sea travel. It's so peaceful. Did you know that the Avatar is traveling with us? I've talked to him a few times. He's going to learn Earthbending. Then he has to learn Firebending… Firebending I can't believe the Avatar needs to learn that savagery. I don't get why he doesn't just face Ozai after he learns Earthbending. Couldn't he just beat Ozai in the Avatar State? It would be much, much easier.

I'm a little nervous about fighting the Firebenders. What if there's not enough water to bend? Or if they burn our ship? How will we return home? Ah, but I worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine… But don't tell mother of my worries. I don't want to worry her.

From your loving brother,

Gohag


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

To Mother,

I know it hasn't been a long time since I left home, but I feel like I have to write to you. Every day the caravan gets closer to the barracks in Ba Sing Se, and every day I wonder if I made the right choice. No, I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of what will happen to you if I'm gone. The only money you have is from my pay. I don't want to make you worry, but the reality is that people die in war. Some even remain nameless, without a family to care about them.

I met a fellow recruit with no family, no friends, nothing. His whole life now revolves around the army. I never asked what happened to his family, but I bet it has to do with the Fire Nation.

Another thing that worries me is some rumors I've heard. They say that the Fire Nation tortures their prisoners to the point of insanity. I'll tell you this; I'm not letting them take me alive. But don't worry; I'm sure they'll never get a chance to capture me. Besides, Ba Sing Se is the greatest Earth Kingdom stronghold; the Fire Nation doesn't have a ghost of a chance of breaking into it. They've only gotten past the wall once, but we managed to drive them out. (Maybe we should have tried killing the general's son first off, eh?)

Tell me if there's any interesting news at home, especially about father. I'm worried about him. When I left, his condition seemed worse than ever. The Fire Nation nearly killed him. I just hope he'll be able to speak again, never mind walk. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but the Earth Kingdom needs every soldier it can get.

Sincerely,

Roga


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters**

Dear Father,

Our division is being dispatched to the Western Earth Kingdom. There we hope to take over some Earth Kingdom cities. Our general is confident that we will prevail with little casualties. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure… I know I've never fought an Earthbender, but… What if they're harder to fight than I thought? People die in war, that's just reality. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. The other soldiers think I am.

We still drill daily too and practice our Firebending. Practicing Firebending? Not too bad, right? Wrong. The general is a perfectionist and if we do a move wrong, we have to do the whole set again. The drilling is even worse. If I ever hear the words left oblique again…

How are things at home? I trust that the business is going well? There's a high demand for weapons, so I'm sure you're making a lot of money, giving that you're a blacksmith. And I'm sure mother is making a lot of money at the market. Hungry soldiers must pass through there all the time wanting breads and sweets from the bakery.

There is some bad news in this letter… You know our neighbors' son, Tomos? He got caught stealing alcohol from the barracks. You do know the punishment for stealing in the army, don't you? They cut off his hand and gave him a dishonorable discharge. I feel bad for him. There is no job in his future. I thought the punishment was harsh, but I bet that's what keeps are army so orderly. You might want to warn his parents if this letter gets home before he does.

I have to go. We have to practice some more Firebending. I'll write back soon.

From your daughter,

Shenlu


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters  
A/N A letter from the distant past...**

To my sister,

The Fire Nation is attacking our blockade. It won't take them long to get through it. Our airbending does little good against their fire. I'm warning you; get out of the Eastern Air Temple! Get out now! It won't take long for the Fire Nation to find the east. They've already destroyed the south and the west. We sent a bison with a letter to the Northern water tribe, asking for help, but they've made no response.

I'm probably never going to see you again. I hope you won't miss me too much. Don't miss me too much. Just get out of the Eastern Air Temple. Take your daughter and hide in the mountains. Find a town to live in after that. Just don't tell anyone you're an Airbender. The Fire Nation is planning a complete genocide. There weren't any survivors in the other attacks, and there won't be any in this one.

How could the Avatar abandon us? How could he at a time like this? He betrayed us. We're all going to die and it's his fault.

I hear them. They've broken through the blockade. I must send this off quickly. They're coming.

Toma


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters- Water**

Dear Sister,

We rid an occupied Earth Nation town of Fire Nation troops. We didn't receive any casualties, either! I acquired a few burns though. Of course, the Firebenders were drunk on Earth Kingdom mead, but they could still pack as punch.

I froze one to the ground. He didn't even see it coming! If only Hahn could have seen me! He always said that my so called, 'splashing around' would never get me any where in a fight! Oh, if he could have seen me! After freezing another one to the ground, I knocked a third unconscious with a water whip. This was the first time I actually fought before. Remember that during the siege I was ill, but I bet I could've knocked some heads if I wasn't!

You should've seen Master Pakku! It was amazing! He could control huge tidal waves!

I wish we had brought some women with us. My burns are painful, but none of us know how to heal. Maybe we should have had that Kitra girl teach us… Or was it Kaytara? No, I think it was Katara. Yes, that's it. Katara. I suppose I could try to figure it out…

Well, I have to go. I'll write to you soon!

Gohag


End file.
